Color Signs
by cristina reid
Summary: Sequal to Blinded: Merlin's sight is back, but along with his vision came something new he'll have to live with, something which makes him more unique and even more valuable. But the thing about being valuable is, someone always wants to get their hands on you. With his new love Arthur Pendragon, Merlin finds ways to live and love himself even with his curse. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Arthur held Merlin's hand as they walked inside the doctor's office. Merlin was looking down at the leash in his hand which was tied around a beautiful fluffy wolf's neck. The wolf stared back with perfect clear blue eyes and Merlin smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Cheeto." He whispered. He was brought from his attention by Arthur speaking to the woman at the desk.

"No, he doesn't have an appointment, but it's urgent."

The woman typed something into a her computer, and after a few seconds handed Arthur a card. "The doctor will be with you in a second. Take a seat."

Arthur nodded then turned to Merlin. "You ok?"

Merlin nodded yes, though he was unsure. After all, it was only yesterday he got his eye sight back and it was a very big and emotional moment after so many years being blind and feeling useless. But what scared him most was why he was here.

"Merlin Emrys?"

Merlin looked up and saw the doctor. Arthur pulled Merlin up. "Come on." The blond breathed, and Merlin smiled because Arthur argued all the way to the doctor's office that no matter how much Merlin argued back, Arthur was going inside with him. Which secretly made Merlin happy.

"Take a seat on the table." The doctor ordered. Merlin handed Arthur Cheeto's leash and obeyed the order. "How are you doing, Merlin?"

Merlin gulped nervously. "...I'm not sure." He said truthfully.

"I'm Dr. Glade." The man took out a small flashlight. "Now, I understand that you have problems with your site?" He said thoughtfully.

Merlin nodded. "That's why I came in."

Dr. Glade nodded then looked at Merlin and frowned. "And you were blind for... how many years?"

Merlin gulped again. "A little over a year."

Dr. Glade squinted as he looked at Merlin's eyes. "You got your sight back when?"

"Um...two nights ago."

"And is there a reason you're wearing contacts? I need you to take them off so I can check your eyes." He added without letting Merlin answer the question.

Merlin gulped loudly. "That's the reason I'm here." He said low.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Glade said confused.

"I... I'm not wearing contacts."

Dr. Glade blinked confused as he stared into the huge marble-like eyes. "Your pupils are dilated, larger than normal." He said as he clicked his small flashlight on.

"I know." Merlin said low.

Dr. Glade blinked even more confused. "Merlin, you have to be wearing contacts." He stated low.

"I'm not."

"... Are you telling me your eyes changed color on their own?"

"That's exactly what he's saying." Arthur said as he walked next to Merlin on the table.

Dr. Glade eyed the blond before looking back towards Merlin. "Merlin... your eyes are bright violet."

"I know." Merlin breathed. "That's the other reason I'm here."

Dr. Glade's brows narrowed in confusion before he flashed his small light into Merlin's eye.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin sighed as he looked out of the car window the was trapped at a red light. Arthur glanced over to him and shook his head. "Don't let him get to you, Merlin."

The younger man shook his head sadly. "But what if he's right?" He looked towards he driver's seat. "What if it is only temporary? What if this is some cruel trick from nature, teasing me with one last look at the world?"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't think that way. Instead, enjoy what you do see."

Merlin shook his head once again and looked back out the window. "What can I possibly enjoy?"

Arthur glanced at the back seat. "Cheeto, and Me..." He looked out the car window and smiled then turned the car. "And this."

Merlin frowned and looked back at Arthur who was taking his seat belt off then leaving the car and walking towards he back to let Cheeto out. Merlin slowly exited the car after him and frowned at the unknown place. There were children running and laughing, dogs chasing balls, birds pecking at grass.

"Where are we?"

Arthur didn't answer, he grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him towards a long roll of small steps that led into a clean pond of water. "Arthur...?"

Arthur only smiled at Merlin's confused look. "You don't recognize it?"

Merlin shook his head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Close your eyes." The blond ordered. "Go on." He said forcefully when Merlin frowned deeper.

Merlin sighed then gently shut his eyes. Instantly his ears opened up and he heard everything, the children playing, the dogs barking, birds chirping, wind in his ears. He could hear his own heart beat and Arthur's breathing. Then ducks quacking.

Merlin suddenly smiled and slowly opened his eyes. "I re-" He yelped when he got splashed with water when Cheeto jumped into the pond chasing after ducks and geese.

Merlin laughed low and shook his head. He looked up at Arthur who was smiling back. "We came here on our first date." He said low.

Arthur hummed and nodded. "Remember how I told you I wished you could see it? Now you could. And... even if it is only for a while, at least I get to see you looking back at me." He brought his hand to Merlin's cheek. "Even if your eyes aren't their natural color, I still know it's you."

Merlin smiled back. "I guess your right. I get to see you... even if it is only for a while." He repeated.

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin's forehead then looked back at Cheeto who was swimming and barking and geese who complained.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

The dark-haired man picked up his phone as he watched the two younger men leaving. His eyes followed them as they walked into the car and the car went off just as the phone was answered.

"Hey, it's me." The man said low. "I found another one."

There was a low hum on the line. "Are you sure?"

The man in the long white coat nodded. "Definite."

Another hum. "I'll call the boss, and find out our orders."

The man in the white coat nodded and hung up without another word.

XOXOXOXO

The phone rang on the desk and a hand grabbed it angrily. "What?"

"Sorry sir, but Norman is here, he says they found another one."

The blue eyes narrowed. "Send him in." He hung the phone and a quick few seconds later there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

The door opened. "Sir?"

He slowly turned to glare at the man. "Well? Who is he?"

"This is the address." Norman gently lay a folder on the desk.

The graying haired man exhaled and snatched the folder then opened it and began reading the his brows narrowed more and a small smile crossed his lips. He scoffed and gave a small chuckle then looked towards Norman and lifted the folder in his hand. "This...is the address to my son's mansion."

Norman frowned. "Your son is the next experiment?" He said confused.

Uther's face quickly turned to anger. "Dont be so stupid! Where did you get this address?"

Norman shook his head. "From Dr. Glade. He said a burnet young man came into his office. The boy's eyes changed on their own over night to violet."

Uther's face suddenly softened into something more like confusion. "What was the boy's name?"

Norman shook his head.

"Tell me!"

"Ah... Emrys, his name was Emrys."

"And his eyes were violet you say?"

Norman nodded nervously. "Close. T-they were more of a...violet-pink?" He said unsure.

Uther turned around angrily and screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed the computer along with the many papers off his desk. He stared down at the folder on the floor which had a photo sticking out. He bent down and grabbed it to see the same beautiful face. This made his heart roar like a lion in heat.

The photo showed his son Arthur sitting on grass, and a thin burnet with his face buried into Arthur's with their lips locked in passion. Uther's brows narrowed more.

"This one isn't going to be used."

Norman blinked confused. "...Sir..."

Uther turned around angrily. "If his eyes were violet it could mean one thing; Lust. Arthur's had him. I won't wait any longer."

Norman shook his head. "You...don't want us to get the boy?" He said even more confused. "Mr. Pendragon, if this boy breaks our study, you will have billions mo-"

"No!" Uther shook his head and got to his feet. "Bring the boy to me." He snarled. "To me only." He looked down at his leg. "I can't leave the damn house until court."

Norman looked down at the bracelet around Uther's ankle. "... House arrest, sir? But...why?"

"Doesn't matter. Bring-me-the-boy." He snarled.

Norman nodded then quickly turned and left.

Uther stared down at the photo in his hand and ran his finger over Merlin's body. He quickly ripped the photo down the middle, and carelessly dropped the half with Arthur, while putting Merlin's photo in his coat pocket.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur parked the car and exhaled deep. "Are you ready for this?"

Merlin smiled wide and nodded. "I've aways wondered what she looked like." He quickly got out of the car.

Arthur laughed. "Wait! Merlin? You want to surprise her, don't you?" He said as he let Cheeto out the back seat. The dog ran up to the glass door and jumped barking loud.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and walked him towards the door. "Cheeto will run up to her as always, so you'll know right away."

Merlin nodded happily and watched as Arthur pulled the door open, letting Cheeto run in first, barking loud and sniffing at people she recognized came in every morning for breakfast. the wolf barked again then ran towards a burnet woman bumping into her from behind.

Merlin stared as the woman turned around and smiled wide at seeing Cheeto. She bent down and starting rubbing at the wolf's fur.

"She's beautiful." Merlin whispered. He gently let go off Arthur's hand and walked towards the woman. He could see she was beautiful, even through the normal blue jeans and white t-shirt hidden behind an apron.

Merlin walked up to her while she was still on the floor. "I always knew you were beautiful, since you have such a kind heart."

Morgana playfully rolled her eyes. "And where there is Cheeto, there is also the charming Merlin Emrys." She got to her feet and gasped falling back against the counter. "M-Merlin...your eyes!"

Merlin stared with a smile. "What about them?"

"T-t-they're..." She trailed as she suddenly noticed not only the color of Merlin's eyes but something else. Morgana's brows narrowed and she slowly moved to the right, then to the left then to the right again. "Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"Merlin, your eyes are following me." She stated shaky.

Merlin smiled wide. "They are?" He said playfully.

Morgana's eyes widen and she gasped.

Arthur, who was standing near the door, flinched and winced as the woman's body made loud thud when she hit the floor.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Arthur dug into the bag of chips and looked towards Merlin next to him in the park bench. The blond opened his mouth to say something but instead frowned at seeing Merlin holding the chip at his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Arthur laughed.

Merlin looked over and pulled the chip out of his mouth with a smile on his lips. "I'm licking the cheese off my nacho chip."

Arthur raised an eye brow.

Merlin laughed. "It's the best part!"

When Arthur just stared Merlin shook his head and looked to his other side at Morgana, who was rubbing her head.

"Still have a headache?" Merlin asked.

"Do I?" The woman repeated.

Merlin smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry Morgana. I should have called you first. Maybe you wouldn't have gone into shock."

Morgana shook her head. "No. No, I think that wouldn't help. If you told me over the phone, you wouldn't have been there to catch me."

Arthur smiled and handed the woman a cup of crushed ice.

Morgana nodded her thanks. "H... how did this happen?"

Merlin shook his head. "I have no idea. Arthur took me to the doctor and the doctor told me that it may just be temporary... not to get used to it." He added sadly. He looked down at Cheeto, who still had her DOG ON DUTY patch, and he pat her head. "He told me he can't explain what happened, but when he checked me he says there's still blockage between my pupil and... well, whatever it is that made me blind."

"Can he spell _rude_?" Morgana asked and angrily turned her head.

Merlin gave a half scoff, half laugh. "Well, I think it's time for Arthur and I to head back home. We're going to dinner tonight."

Morgana turned back with a smile. "Anything special planned?" She wiggled her brows.

Merlin gnawed his bottom lip and blinked. Morgana's smile slowly faded as she watched Merlin's eyes.  
"M-Merlin? Are you feeling ok?" She asked worried.

Merlin smiled. "Yes. Why?"

Morgan's brows narrowed as she watched the violet-pink eyes turn to a light-pink.

"Morgana? Morgana, what..." Merlin stopped mid-sentence when the woman raised her make-up mirror and he saw his the moment his eyes changed color. He raised a shaky hand to his cheek. "W...what's happening to me?" He whispered.

Arthur reached out from where he sat on Merlin's left and pulled Merlin's face towards him. "Merlin are you alright?" He whispered worriedly.

Merlin gulped visibly and gently nodded. "What's happening to me?" He rasped, almost inaudibly.

A/N:My keyboard broke and I'm using an on-screen keyboard which takes extra long to type, so it takes me an hour just to write this. But don't worry, I'll be getting a new keyboard Monday.

Review Please :)


End file.
